parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of the Princess and the Frog part 10
meanwhile Tiana Naveen and the Gummi Bears are on a baloon arguing Tiana voo doo you mean to tell me this all happened becuase you were messing with the Shadow Man Gruffi Shadow Man is that the witch doctor that changed him into the frog is he now Naveen yes he is but he was so charismatic it serves me right for wishing on the stars Tiana the only way to get what you want out of this world is through hard work Naveen hard work why would a princess to need to work hard Sunni for crying out loud Naveen shes not a princess shes a waitress Naveen a waitress well no wonder the kiss did not work you lied to me Cubbi she never said she was a princess in the first place so you only had yourself fooled Naveen but she never said she was a waitress either she was wearing a crown Cubbi it was a costume for the costume party Tiana oh you spolied little rich boy oh yes yes yes well the egg is on your face alright becuase i do not have any riches Naveen what i am completely broke Gruffi hey were both broke King Gregor has more money then us and hes no spolied rich boy like you Naveen and you said you were fabulously wealthy Naveen no no no my parents are fabulously wealthy and they land in the swamp also called a bayou but they cut me off for being a leech Tummi leeches eww discgusting i dont like leeches Tiana youre broke and you had gall to call me a liar Naveen it was not a lie i fully intie aah i fully intend to be rich again once i marry Miss Charlotte Labouf and she will help me Gruffi you a prince obviously Tiana right once you two are married you are gonna keep your promise and get my restraunt right Naveen woah woah not so fast i made that promise to a beautiful princess not a cranky waitress suddenly the logs theyre on are moving Tummi oh no the logs are moving Cubbi ah Tummi i dont think theyre logs suddenly the logs are actually vicous man eating alligators that raise to the surface Gruffi oh no alligators Alligators i got glimpse on a big one cmon come here you tasty morsals the alligators attack Tiana Naveen and the Gummi Bears Gruffi quick gummi berry juice they drink it and run up trees to hide Sunni where did they go Grammi did we lose them Naveen lower the vine Tiana find your own tree Alligators there he is i seen him i see him Naveen okay help me get out of this swamp and once i married Charlotte i shall get you your restraunt Alligators you gonna taste so good you wasted unvaluable rat Naveen quick pull me up Gruffi i ll save you Naveen Gruffi grabs Naveen and hops outbouncing the hungry alligators Gruffi sorry gators but frogs are not on the menu and they hide up in trees Alligators you can hope but you cant hide we got all night Naveen well waitress and gummi bears looks like were gonna be here for awhile so we may as well get comfortable Tiana take your slime away from me Naveen ive told you its not slime its mucus and they sleep avoiding the hungry alligators Category:The Princess and the Frog Movie Spoofs